One Last Night
by Janus3003
Summary: Princess Zelda has been tossed into the dungeon, but fortunately Link is already there to keep her company. Unfortunately, Zelda has some terrible news to share with him.


_**The Legend of Zelda**_** is the property of Nintendo.  
My thanks to Arianna and Amber for helping me with critiques.**

* * *

Zelda nearly cracked her head on the stone floor, cringing as her forearms took the brunt of her fall. The cell door slammed behind her, its creak hurting her ears. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway as the guard left, taking the only torch with him. Princess Zelda slowly sat up in the cold, dark cell. Her heart still pounded from witnessing Ganondorf's rage.

She distracted herself by inspecting her injuries. She couldn't see how bad her elbow was, but touch told her it had nothing more than a bloody scrape and a torn glove. Further searching revealed nothing but tears in her dress, sore muscles, and some small swelling, probably with bruises. The worst of it was an ache in her ribs that throbbed whenever she moved.

Zelda looked up at the sound of something shuffling in the dark, her heart racing. Who or what did Ganondorf have down here?

"Hello?" Try as she might, she couldn't see anything the cell.

"Did they finally bring me a cellmate?"

Zelda's eyes widened, smiling brightly at the familiar voice.

"Link!" She crawled on the floor, sliding her hands widely across the stones in search of him.

"Over here," said Link. Zelda moved in the direction of Link's voice, only for him to catch her wrist. She scrambled to him, ignoring her aching ribs and throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, finally forgetting her troubles.

"You're alive," she said. "I was so worried. Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I've been ignored for the most part, except for the lady who brings me my food. She won't say anything to me, so I just call her 'Barb.' You'll like Barb. You smell nice."

Zelda shook her head, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"Better than me, I imagine."

Zelda decided not to confirm that.

"What are you in for?" asked Link.

"I wanted to see you."

"Nice of Ganondorf to accommodate that."

Zelda stopped at the mention of Ganondorf. "I didn't plan on him entertaining ambassadors. I ran into him giving his guests a tour around the castle. He dispelled my disguise, and now I'm here." She paused again, then smiled weakly. "At least I still get to see you."

Link's shoulders shook beneath Zelda's arms as he chuckled. She closed her eyes as Link idly moved his hand up and down her back, a few of the rips in her bodice letting him touch her bare skin. She sighed happily as he continued exploring her back and sides.

Zelda flinched and gasped as Link discovered the sore spot on her ribs.

"Zelda! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, Link, you're fine." She exhaled slowly, gritting her teeth as the pain dulled.

"Ganondorf?"

"One of his guards when I tried escaping. He actually stopped them from beating me further." She paused again. "Still, he was livid to be embarrassed in front of his guests."

"Pissing him off is a service to Hyrule. Good work."

"Link …" Zelda took a deep breath. "I'm to be executed tomorrow. Beheading."

Link opened his mouth, but no words came. Zelda could just barely make out the shape of his face looking down at her. His hands trembled on her waist.

Zelda's voice quivered. "I don't want to die, Link."

"You won't, Zelda. Not for a long time." He tightened his grasp. "I won't let him. I'll kill him. I'll—"

Zelda pulled his face to hers, closing her eyes as their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer. The Princess moaned softly as Link's tongue teased her own. She shifted into his lap, running her hands over his arms and chest, tracing every curve of his muscles. She trembled as his hands went to her hips, teasing her thighs.

"I love you," Zelda whispered, pecking a series of soft kisses around Link's mouth.

"I promise, Zelda, you'll be fine." His voice shook, his lips quivering beneath hers. "I have a plan. I'll stop him."

Zelda shushed him with another kiss, then laid her head back on his shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair as his heart pounded rapidly against her breast.

"I know, Link." She kissed his collar bone. "We'll make it."

She knew they were both lying.


End file.
